Trust Me
by Kellci Lee
Summary: "We'll make it through this." And there they were, the familiar dance steps. Denial, an apology, and a promise of a better future. He'd forgive him. He always did. And in the morning they would both pretend it hadn't happened.
1. Chapter 1

**This started as me just writing for the sake of getting some angst off my chest. As I wrote it I started to see it going places. At the very least I have a few chapters in mind.**

**And yes, this chapter is short and purposely ambiguous when it comes to identifying characters. I apologize and promise there is rhyme to my reason.**

* * *

><p>"Trust me."<p>

"I can't."

"You can."

It was late. Too late for his husband to be stumbling through the front door. Too late for the pungent smell of alcohol on his breath and the, all too familiar, smell of another's cologne. It was too late.

"I'm yours. I've always been yours. Only yours."

"I don't believe you."

"I love you… please… believe me." A step forward, another wave of the stranger's scent. It was all over him. Over their house. Over their home they had made together. Together.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

A sad smile. A silent admission of guilt. Their eyes meet, but not in the loving way they use to. Now there was only sadness. He was tired. They both were. They'd done this dance before.

"We'll make it through this." And there they were, the familiar dance steps. Denial, an apology, and a promise of a better future. He'd forgive him. He always did. And in the morning they would both pretend it hadn't happened. There would be subtle apologies, a bouquet of roses at work, a home cooked meal, a surprise date night, and they would ease the pain, make him start to forgive and forget the betrayal. And just as the wound begins to heal it will be cut open once again. But he holds onto the tiny bit of optimism still alive inside of him that says maybe this time will be different, maybe this time he'll change for good.

They both know that isn't true. They both know he'll bring another man to their house while he's at work. And they both know that he'll come home early to find his husband passed out on top of another, their cheeks flushed and limbs intertwined, articles of clothing carelessly strewn across the floor, empty bottles of booze surrounding them. They both know that this too will be forgiven and they will continue the sad tango they've been dancing for years.

Had it always been like this? He closed his eyes slowly, searching his mind for the answer. Sometimes the dark cloud of the present made the past seem so distant, so unreal, like it never actually happened. There had been a time when they were happy, hadn't there? He raked his mind, searching for those happy moments, needing to feel them, to relive them, to remember how it felt to be in love. To pull the moment around him tightly like a blanket and let the feelings he hadn't felt in so long engulf him. He needed to feel it, to know this was worth it, because yes, there had been happy times, lots of happy times. And they had been so in love. He let his mind travel back to the real beginning of it all, graduation night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine… Blaine stop! That tickles!"

The dark haired teen paused, his lips hovering closely over his boyfriend's bare chest. He waited a few moments for the giggles of the boy under him to subside before he continued to lay light, tender kisses up the other's ribcage and across his breast bone, finally nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and sighing with contentment, "I love you."

Kurt smiled, closed his eyes, and silently wished that he could live in this moment forever, wished he carry the almost tangible haze of love that surrounded them in his back pocket, to pull out whenever life started to look grey. Forever. He wanted to remember this forever. The way their naked bodies were so carefully hidden under his lavender duvet, the way his normally so well put together boyfriend looked completely disheveled, the way their hands ran over each other's bodies with so much familiarity it was almost as if the other's body was simply an extension of their own. "I love you too."

"So this it?" Kurt asked, his mind drifting away from their safe haven of sweet nothings and tangled legs to the reality looming in both of their thoughts, "No more high school? We're done?"

Blaine laughed affectionately, "That's right, no more high school. But we're not _done_. And this isn't _it. _This is the beginning, Kurt."

"You sound just as bad as those cheesy commencement speeches," Kurt said playfully, tucking an unruly curl behind his boyfriend's ear.

"Think about it though, in a few short months we'll be boarding a flight to begin our new lives in New York. Everything is going be different. We'll have to make new friends, find new coffee shops, memorize new street names, decorate new rooms… " Blaine trailed off momentarily, lost in his own vision of their future, before grabbing Kurt's hand and picking up his thoughts again and continuing, "And the best part is that we're doing it _together_. We're starting this new leg of our lives _together_. And no matter how many other things change, this," Blaine motioned to their clasped hands, "won't. This won't ever change."

Neither spoke for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts and emotions. The muffled sound of music blasting from the party downstairs seemed much louder now, blurring the illusion of aloneness they had created and embraced. It wouldn't be long before someone came along looking for them.

"Marry me." The words were sudden, seemingly out of nowhere, and said in such a casual way that Kurt was sure he had misheard.

"Excuse me?"

Blaine quickly scrambled to his feet and began searching through a pile of discarded clothes at the foot of the bed before pulling his jeans out of the mound. With shaking hands he pulled out a tiny box that had been hidden in one of the pockets and returned his gaze to Kurt who had pulled himself up into a sitting position. Kneeling next to the bed, he opened the box, presenting to his boyfriend a simple silver engagement band. Blaine grinned and watched as Kurt's eyes locked onto the ring.

"Marry me."

A few heartbeats. No answer. Blaine's insides suddenly felt cold and he fleetingly thought of fleeing the room. He cursed himself for not putting on clothes before this, he hadn't anticipated being rejected. That was what this was, wasn't it? A rejection? He'd seen the movies, he knew how this was supposed to go. Kurt was supposed to have gasped delightedly and thrown his arms around his neck while screaming, "Yes! Yes, I want to marry you! Yes, I want to spend forever with you!" Blaine's hands began to tremble slightly and he searched Kurt's eyes desperately for any hint of what was going through his head.

Just as he started to close the box and retract his hand away he saw the frozen look of shock on Kurt's face melt away, the corners of his mouth pulling upward until it seemed his smile would swallow up his entire face. Blaine stopped moving and felt a small bubble of hope form in the pit of his stomach as Kurt gingerly reached over and removed the ring from the box. Raising his eyes to meet Blaine's, he meaningfully slid the ring onto his own finger and finally responded, "Yes."


End file.
